ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Race to Kinet
Summary The team travel to Kinet, chasing after Speedy. Plot (unfinished) To see the previous episode, click here. Cassie: (talking to the team) So I've decided....... Speedy: Yah? Cassie: Every time something goes wrong.....We do the system... Speedy: Yep... Cassie: We send 5 five members that would be perfect for the job.... Ren E: That's a great idea! (People start talking) Speedy: NNOOO!!!! (runs away) Ren E: What's going on with Speedy? Cassie: I don't know... Marcus: Seizure? Ashley: Not funny. I'm gonna go check on the girl. (runs after Speedy) Cassie: K. Meanwhile, let's all create our own headquarters....anyone got a smart alien? Ren A and Ken: YAH!!! (transforms) Brainstorm and Grey Matter: OH YAH! Cassie: Lol ok. Start building, boys! Brainstorm: (pushes over Grey Mater, then starts designing the place) Grey Matter: Hey! Wait....why would we put it here? In the middle of the rainforest. Cassie: Duh! One, I don't wanna be in that "OmniMansion". Like Everything is called "Omni" >.> . Second, we wanna build it far from all that "Omni" stuff. We decided to quit school, so know they're trying to pull anything they can to kill us, destroy our team! Grey Matter: nice speech, Mitt Romney! Cassie: >.> (grabs Grey Matter) Grey Matter: Uh...just kidding! Brianstorm: You're so smart, yet your voice is so dumb. Cassie: xD Just, keep building, guys. I'm gonna go check on Ashley and Speedy. (leaves) Marcus: (absorbs diamond) new material :D Brainstorm: You're an Osmosian? Marcus: I am? Brainstorm: O.o Yes. In the Deep End of the forest Cassie: (running to Ashley) Where's Speedy? Ashley: I sent her into space, flying to Kinet. Cassie: Why!?! (about to hit Ashley) Ashley: (forms a forcefield) She asked to me too! Cassie: Why would she? How'd you send her? Ashley: I don't know. I'm an Anodite. Cassie: You control light? Ashley: Do Anodites do that in your universe? Cassie: No, I just guesses. Ashley: I control Mana. I used my Mana-based powers to transport Speedy to her Universe, to go to Kinet, her home planet. Cassie: She's a Kineceleran? She never told me that! Ashley: Half-Kineceleran. Her mom and dad are both Half-Kinecelerans. Cassie: Can you send me? Let me go get my friends. Ashley: OK 5 minutes later.... Cassie: Back. I took all the 5 participants to go on the mission. Ren E: Sup. Zon: How do we get on this...Kinet? Ken: Yah. Ashley: I'm gonna take you to Speedy's Universe, in space. Marcus: Kewl. Ren: Back in my Universe? I might as well stay there. Ashley: NO!! If you don't come back in 2 hours, you can't come back. Ren: I don't wanna come back. Ashley: You'll be turned into a self-less soul, and won't be able to interact with your world. Ren E: Whoa 0.0 CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!!! Ashley: You guys have to take a rocket into space. Speedy just went Full Kineceleran into space. Cassie: I brought a spaceship. Ashley: Good. Everyone get in the spaceship, then I'll transport you. Cassie: K. You heard the girl! Let's go! In the Spaceship Marcus: A spaceship? Classic. Cassie: (gives a signal to Ashley outside the ship) Ashley: (yelling) OK! GET READY! (a giant portal appears and starts sucking everything in) Marcus: Looks kinda like the portal I went through. Where's Glen? (they all get sucked in) In Speedy's Universe, in space Marcus: WHOA. SPACE. Cassie: Um, yeah. Zon: (piloting the spaceship somehow) So, where's Kinet? Cassie: O.o I DON'T KNOW!!! Ren E: Maybe I might know. Cassie: Huh? Ren E: What if Speedy went to Kinet for a strange reason? Like some Kineceleran sense. If I turn into XLR8, I might feel the same thing. (transforms) XLR8: Whoa.... Cassie: What? XLR8: I was right!! Cassie: Yay!!! Tell us where it is!! Marcus: Wouldn't Speedy be useless to the team if Ren can turn into a Kineceleran like her? >.> Cassie: -_- No! Speedy told me she was the fastest Kineceleran on her planet. She could tie SPEEDGATE in a race! Marcus: K. XLR8: Zon, I can't exactly tell you the coordinates. I just feel where it is. Zon: Then pilot. XLR8: I can't pilot. I'll just go outside. Zon: Are you crazy! XLR8: Don't worry, I'll survive. Plus, I'll be able to fight the droids in front of us. Zon: (sees it) WHAT!!?!!?!!?!!!!!! XLR8: (goes outside) Outside in Space XLR8: Whoa......I feel I'm gonna die out here. Driod #1: Must...destroy!!!! Wait.....A Kineceleran. XLR8: Um...who are you? Driod #2: (stand in front of XLR8) We are the Kineceleran guards, remember? XLR8: 0.0 uh...yah! :D I remember! May I pass? Driod #2: Of course! (All droids clear the way for XLR8, then the spaceship passes by to Kinet.) ..**Ren?** (through the communicator) XLR8: What Zon? ..**How did you do that** XLR8: I....didn't. ..**I suppose you made some type of weird arrangement** XLR8: Sure. ..**Anyways, we're in the atmosphere of Kinet** ..**Cassie: DANG. WIND SPEEDS ARE UP TO 1,000 WIND SPEED!!** XLR8: Feels fine to me. (grins) ..** ** XLR8: Cassie? Zon? Marcus? Ken? Wind speeds probably cut the line. I'm gonna communicate through the Omnitrix. (presses the Omnitrix and detransforms) Ren: 0.0 Uh-oh (flys off the spaceship and is flying around) Cassie: (sees a flying shadow of Ren flying around) 0.0 Zon: Ren, just transform again! Ren: (transforms) Way Big: I'm still being lifted! Cassie: Whoa! This wind is strong! 0.0 Zon: You need speed to get through it, not strength. Cassie: Ren, how about XLR8? Way Big: K!!! (transforms) XLR8: This is better! (zooms to the ground) Zon: Ren, I can't see! I'll just follow you! XLR8: OK!!! Zon: (gets on the ground) (the winds stop at the bottom) Cassie: Since Ren survived out there, I think this planet is breathable, Zon. >.> Zon: (spacesuit on) Oh. (takes it off) (Everyone gets out the spaceship) Ren: No where do you think Speedy would be? Kineceleran Newspaper Guy: PAPER! PAPER! TETRAMANDS ARE GOING TO INVADE TOMMOROW!!! Ren: Four Arms vs XLR8s? What a fun fight! Cassie: Ren, no. Ren: Cassie, yes. Cassie: Be Quiet! Ren: Keep Talking! Cassie: Grrr.... Ren: YAY!!!! Cassie: Stop saying the Opposite! Ren: Eh...Keep saying the Same! Cassie: Ugly...(grins) Ren: Uglier....(smiles) Cassie: >.> Ren: xD Let's go find Speedy. :) Cassie: (slaps Ren) Ren: GRRR! (about to hit her back) Cassie: Nope, can't hit girls! Ren: -.- Cassie: Hehe. (asks a random Kineceleran) Where's Speedy. Random Kineceleran: The princess? Ren: PRINCESS!?!?!WHAT THE HELL!?!?! Randon Kineceleran: Yes, on Kinet, every 10 years... Ren: Heard of that one. Random Kineceleran: We make the Princess fight for her life against the Tetramands herself. Cassie: WHAT!?! Ren: EPIC!?! Cassie: Where'd Zon go? Ren: He went for a Kinecade. Cassie: 0.0 Ren: XLR8 Lemonade. Cassie: K....Didn't know they had it on the Planet! Ren: 0.0 (pushes Cassie a little bit out the way and runs forward) Cassie: What Ren! (runs after Ren) Don't smell that bad. Ren: (stops running and looks forward) Cassie: Why are you looking at a Kinet girl? Ren: >.> Don't you see? Purple shirt? Hazel Eyes? Purple tail? Purple Everything!?! It's Speedy! Kinet King: You ready, my girl? Speedy: Yes, dad. Kinet King: Then let's go! (fireworks appear in the air at night) Ren: Kinet is very beutiful at night... Cassie: Not the point! Speedy is being sent to die! Ren: GRR! I'm gonna talk to that King and get my friend back! Speedy: (gets on an airplane-like runaway and starts running) The Kinet Crowd: SPEEDY!!!SPEEDY!!!SPEEDY!!! Cassie: NO!!! Ren: >.> (runs up to the King) What's your problem! Kinet King: What!?! Ren: You're sending your daughter out there to die! Kinet King: No I'm not! Ren: Nevermind. I'm gonna help Speedy beat the Tetramands! Kinet King: First of all, a puny human like you? Second, the Fattest Kineceleran on the planet is faster than you! (No, Really) Third, you are not allowed to interfere! Ren: You think I care? I've destroyed a whole planet before! *In the Stars Wars game*. You think I care about some rules? Cassie, get Zon and Ken. We're going back into space! XLR8 will do! (transforms) Jetray: Even better! (flys above the runway) Kinet Crowd: BOOOO!!!! Kinet King: Hurry! Get one of our fastest Kinet basketball players we have! Lebron James! Lebron as a Kinecelran: GGRRRR!!! (chases after Ren) Jetray: Lebron? Kinet has alot of things in common with the Earth. Speedy has alot of Explaining to do! Lebron: (hangs on to Jetray's tail) Jetray: Let go, Snail! Kinet Crowd: (Gasps) Lebron: YOU CURSED!!! Jetray: What snail? Lebron: Stop it! Jetray: >.> (knocks Lebron off) Lebron: (falling down) AAAHHHH!!! YOU SON OF A SLUG!!! Jetray: I'm gonna ask Speedy about Kinet curse words. Speedy: (Jetray catches up to her) >.> WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?! Jetray: I'm here to help you. Cassie, Ken, and Zon are on their way. Speedy: NO!!! Jetray: Speedy. >.> I think all this Kinet stuff is going into your head. Speedy: I'm fighting for my country! Jetray: >.> (Back down on the ground) On the Tv.... Ad: (showing firey-like roller skates) get these and be the fastest Kineceleran, even faster than Speedy!!! (Back up in space) Jetray: (flying with Speedy on a flying skateboard) Speedy j- (sees a huge spaceship, containing thousands of Tetramands) SPEEDY OH MY GOD!!! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THAT!!!! Speedy: Yep. It's the Tetramands. ElectriDlat: 0.0 Zon: (in a spacesuit) :/ KenRobin: OH MY DOG........ Tetramand King: FELLOW PRINCESS OF KINET!!! LET US OWN YOUR PLANET OR YOU WILL DIE!!!! Zon: >.> Where's Marcus? ElectriDlat: Ikr? Jetray: Now that's just classic! Kinecelerans vs. Tetramands! This isn't a show! Tetramand King: O RLY? THIS....IS.....TETRA!!!!!!! MAND. ATTACK!!! (many huge lasers come, aiming at the 5) Speedy: Good job, Ren. We could've settled on an agreement. Now It's war. >.> -_- *curses in Kineceleran*. To be Continued.......in a future episode (not the next one) Characters 'Aliens Used' By Ren Edward *XLR8 (x2) *Way Big (cameo) *Jetray By Ken Anderson *Grey Matter *KenRobin By Ren Anderson *Brainstorm By Cassie Benny *ElectriDlat (cameo) Characters *Speedy *Ashley Shepard *Marcus *Glen Tenneyson *Ren E. *Zon *Ken Anderson *Kineceleran King Villains *Kineceleran Criminal (Main Villain) *Space Droids Debuts *Full Kineceleran Speedy (character) *Kinet (planet) *Kinecelerans (inhabitants) *Jetray (alien) *ElectriDlat (alien) Trivia *This is the team's first time in space, or on another planet. *The team go to Speedy's Universe with Ashley's help. *Turns out Ren and the rest messed everything up. Category:Episodes